


Baby, I Know You Have Daddy Issues

by HelenaWrites



Series: Relax, Take It Easy [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Timeline What Timeline, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaWrites/pseuds/HelenaWrites
Summary: While Loki's had experience with many games inside and outside the bedroom, body worship is not one of them. The Grandmaster plans to make his first time an occasion difficult to forget.





	Baby, I Know You Have Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> I recently posted a NSFW prompt list in my tumblr and (as expected) lot if not all of them are for Frostmaster! Since I like to keep all my works in one place, I'll be cross-posting this here and in my tumblr. If you want to make a prompt take a look at my tumblr @helenakey and send me an ask :)

“And there, you are at it again!”

The Grandmaster signed, removing his hands from where they had been carefully exploring his bare chest. Loki grimaced, realizing with no little sense of dismay that he was bucking his hips forwards - unconsciously seeking some type of contact. He blushed, and forced himself to lay down again. He had become so lost in the Grandmaster’s gentle ministrations that he had once more forgotten to lay still and complaint, as it had been asked of him.

While Loki’s hands were safely secured behind his back, as it had already become a costume for them in the earlier stages of their games, the rest of him didn’t seem to be able to cooperate and keep still. Some unknown force inside him compelled him to rise his hips and spread his legs for the Grandmaster - to actively press himself against his warm, familiar hands, as he was usually allowed to do. Tonight’s games were all about restraint, though, and he knew better than to expect his lover to be too merciful about it.

“Forgive me.” Loki said, managing a cocky yet somehow breathless smile. “It was truly not my intention.”

“You say that, and still you keep doing it.” The Grandmaster said, shaking his head at him in disapproval. His eyes shone with amusement though, which reassured Loki that he hadn’t truly managed to upset him. It was rare for En Dwi to loose his temper in the bedroom, and even when he did that usually meant ending the scene altogether rather than prolonging it. “I want you to be good for me, Loki. Can you do that? Can you... lay still and be good?”

“I… y-yes, yes, Grandmaster.” Loki answered dazedly.

En Dwi nodded, and leaned over Loki’s body again. It felt must unfair to be teased in this fashion, for Loki laid tied up and naked before his lover, while he was fully clothed and free of any restraints. While he knew this to be normal for the Grandmaster, even when there were no games and rules involved in their lovemaking, Loki couldn’t help but feel particularly annoyed by it tonight. He wanted to reach out and touch En Dwi; wanted to suck the skin of his neck and caress his chest and put his legs around his waist to bring him closer. Still, he refrained, and felt his whole body tremble with anticipation as the Grandmaster’s index finger slowly traced the underside of his cock, going all the way from the base to the engorged tip. He stopped there, and lightly tapped the head, seeming pleased by the way it twitched at the smallest touch. Loki bit his lips, trying and failing to conceal his frustration.

“Awwww, aren’t you just- just lovely?” The Grandmaster said, smiling mischievously at Loki as he removed his hand. He moaned, letting his disappointment show. The Grandmaster shushed him and moved closer, sinking his teeth a little too deeply in the skin of his exposed neck. "I love how… how  _sensitive_  you get when I tie you down like this. I haven’t done anything yet and you are already so, so… mmn, flushed and needy. I  _love it_.”

As if to make a point, the Grandmaster bit him even harder, sucking the small bit of mistreated flesh between his lips. Loki trembled at the touch, struggling to keep still as the Grandmaster both bit and lapped at his neck. Then a hand was caressing his chest and stomach, slowly making his way between Loki’s legs again. He shivered and the Grandmaster laughed against his throat, stopping his teasing for a moment to leave a trail of lingering kisses along his jaw. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy this simple, gentle caress, for he knew that when they were playing a scene, they were few and far in between. The Grandmaster gave one final, wet kiss to the lobe of his ear, and then backed away. All of a sudden, the exploring hand roughly grabbed Loki's balls, and squeezed them in away that he found both painful and pleasurable.

“Gods, you just can’t… can’t play fair, can you?” He gasped, all too conscious of how the Grandmaster’s roughness was making him grow harder. “You always find a way to cheat, one way or another.”

“Uh, am I, am I cheating, now? How am I doing that, exactly?” En Dwi asked, laughing against the now damp skin of Loki’s neck. He sounded all too pleased with himself and Loki wanted to hate him for that, he truly wanted to. Still, the man’s teasing didn’t manage to upset him anymore. It just made him want the Grandmaster even more, need him even more. Loki wanted to kiss him, deep and ferociously; he wanted to break that wall of feigned indifference, to hear him cried out his name as he spilled inside him. He knew he would, eventually. He just needed to be a little more patient.  

“By being an insufferable tease, of course. I-” Any other word died in his throat as he felt a hand gripping his cock, generously stroking him at last. Loki bit his lips and closed his eyes again, letting his head fall backwards. He still wouldn't move, though. He made no sound as he felt the Grandmaster’s skillful hands working on him, and instead concentrated on breathing and being silent. The Grandmaster was not discouraged by this. He made a circle with his thumb and index finger, and began to twist it back and forth over the head of his member, making Loki moan so loudly that even he was startled by the sound. Then he made a fist with his other hand and kept stroking the rest of the shaft, maintaining a strong and steady grip. 

“Oh, dear, you can’t just, ah… you can’t just do that. This is absolutely… absolutely _unfair_.” Loki complained between gasps, straining the muscles of his buttocks and thighs to keep himself from thrusting into the Grandmaster’s warm, wonderful hands.

“Is it? You don’t seem all that upset about it.“ En Dwi said, backing away so he could look at the perfect, writhing mess he had made of his lover. Loki licked his lips and looked up at him with dazed, pleading eyes, trying to communicate without words that he was done with all this teasing. “Awwww, you like that, pet? You wanna come? Don’t be shy now, tell me.”

“I-I… yes, _please_ , I want to come. _I want to come._ ” Loki said, breathless. He knew the Grandmaster liked to make him beg. Perhaps, if Loki accommodated to his tastes he would feel more willing to rid him of this suffering.

“Okay, okay, don’t worry. You will.” The Grandmaster said, seeming amused by his pleading. He let go of his member, though, and pinched one of his balls without warning. Loki whimpered, instinctively closing his legs at the unexpected assault. He caught himself too late, and glared at the wide smile unfolding on En Dwi’s face. “Just, ah, not now.”

“As I said, you always find a way to cheat, one way or another.” Loki growled, knowing his frustration only encouraged the Grandmaster but too out of it to try and conceal it. En Dwi laughed, and leaned forward to trap Loki’s mouth in a slow, fervid kiss. Loki moaned, allowing himself to relax, at least for a moment. He returned the kiss with perhaps a bit of desperation, feeling himself growing warm and stupid as their tongues mingled together.

“Oh, well, I wouldn’t want to mmmn, spoil our fun too early.” The Grandmaster said, pressing his lips against Loki’s one last time before backing away. “Gosh, I have the feeling this is going to be a long,  _long_  night for you, darling.”

Loki cursed him silently, both hating and loving the prospect. The Grandmaster shoved lightly at his chest, prompting him to lay on his back again. He gasped as he felt his lover moving lower and teasingly lapping at his member - using his tongue to play with the gushing head. Loki groaned, wiling himself to enjoy the little pleasure he was allowed to feel before, inevitably, falling into another trap. He couldn’t even be too angry about it.

Whatever the Grandmaster had planed for him tonight, Loki couldn’t wait.


End file.
